Hold On Till May
by kinqslanding
Summary: Chloe hasn't been doing very well and when a new student shows up in her school, she might be able to get help. (Trigger Warning: self harm/suicide ; title taken from a Pierce The Veil song)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a wasteland, my only retreat.**_

_**With heaven above you, there's hell over me**_

_**—Hell Above, Pierce The Veil**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hold On Till May: Chapter One<span>**

Chloe sank down onto the ground in the bathroom. She clutched her chest tightly with her hands and sucked in a sharp breath. It hurt. The voices were there again. Her toes curled and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She didn't know what to do, she felt warm, but cold at the same time. She did the only thing she knew how to. She whimpered softly as she moved towards the cupboard, pulling it open with a creak and pulling out the shiny silver metal hidden beneath piles of paper. Chloe sucked in a breath and a smile formed on her face as her heartbeat grew calm.

With one bleeding stream came another. Chloe didn't stop until she felt her eyes sliding shut. She felt free and released. Her chest no longer constricted, her mind clear. But her wrists were crimson, her thighs stained red. At least her mind was clear.

Chloe started when she was fourteen. She remembered that her poor grades were too much for her to take. Her friends mocked her, her teachers shook their heads and gave her a disapproving sigh. Her parents weren't there for her all the time, and if they were, Chloe would disappoint them. The redhead bought a penknife home, she was apprehensive at first, her cuts were merely grazes and scratches that healed quickly. She just wanted_ temporary release. _

Now that she was sixteen, she was more than experienced. Chloe enjoyed this. She needed this in her life. She would pinch the blade between her fingers and slide it across her skin harshly, unlike two years ago. Blood would seep out soon after, and she would dig deeper. Her pain endurance increased. She grew accustomed to this. Again and again, her blade went in. As the blood seeped out, her anger and frustration dissipated.

Her classmates questioned her attire in school everyday, no matter the temperature, the redhead always donned a jacket or a hoodie and long pants. Although she sweats through them, she didn't care. She couldn't do anything about it anyway. Chloe was there again, in the middle of the hallway. She could feel the snickering and the laughing behind her back. She lowered her gaze and shuffled over to her locker, pulling it open weakly and pulling her books out before clicking it shut and entering her first class.

Chloe barely registered the fact that the teacher was speaking. She chewed on her pen caps as her feet tapped consistently against the dirty classroom floors. She couldn't wait to get home, no she didn't want to go home, she didn't know where to go. The redhead stared at the clock and pulled at the loose strings on her hoodie, her legs twisting around each other as the teacher spoke.

Finally, the bell rang and Chloe managed to squeeze out of the crowds without much detection from others. Lunchtime was something Chloe dreaded as well, it was necessarily that bad, but occasionally, some guys would taunt and tease her, and as much as she's learnt how to ignore their remarks, they still hurt. The redhead always escapes into the back garden. No one goes there ever, and she found peace there. The gardener sometimes came around and as he worked, he would converse with Chloe about everything and anything. Chloe wonders why the school hires someone to take care of the plants when no one seemed interested in them, but she never complained, the gardener was one of the few reasons why she spoke at all.

Chloe sits by the huge tree at the far end of the garden. The occasional breeze and the shade from the leaves made her feel slightly better. She'd always hum a tune under her breath, as if afraid that someone would hear her and mock her, but she's never seen anyone here.

And of course, break time didn't last forever. The bell rung again and Chloe let out a shaky breath before picking her bag up and shouldering it.

By the time school ended, Chloe was exhausted, strange though, she barely does anything but she feels worn out every single day. Chloe tugged at her hoodie sleeves as she walked out through the heavy doors in the hallway. She stumbled slightly as she walked slowly back home, her breathing labored.

This has been a daily routine for the last one and a half-year. And Chloe wasn't sure when she'd snap, when she'd break. And when the time comes, she thinks bitterly, _no one would notice anything's wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

**Every night I try my best to dream, tomorrow makes it better**

**And wake up to the cold reality and not a thing has changed**

**But it will happen.**

****—Last Hope, Paramore****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hold On Till May: Chapter Two<strong>

Chloe sighed as she fell into her chair again the next morning, huffing tiredly as the teacher strode into the class. Fifteen minutes into the class, Chloe felt someone slipping quietly into the seat next to hers, which happened to be always empty. Her head lifted up slightly and saw a smaller girl smirking at the teacher who let her slip past him unnoticed.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe propped her head up with her left arm, blocking the girl out and facing the other way, ignoring the teacher's droning. Just as Chloe's eyes fluttered shut, someone poked her arm and whispered something to her. She looked up at the teacher staring at her intently, waiting for her to solve the equation on the board.

Chloe panicked, her heart thumped wildly as everyone turned around in their seats to watch her.

"X equals to fifty-four." The girl beside her whispered again, nudging Chloe gently. Chloe repeated the girl's words to the teacher and he grunted, turning his attention away from the redhead. Chloe's eyes burned with unshed tears at the humiliation and embarrassment of needing someone to help her with such a simple question. She turned around again and lowered her head down to the desk as she bit down on her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"Hey," the girl murmured and poked Chloe's back. Chloe shrugged her off and remained facing away, ignoring her when she felt another jab. The bell rang right at that moment, saving her from further trouble. Chloe quickly shoved everything into her back pack and picked it up, slinging it over her shoulder. A sharp pain shot up her left arm as she felt someone pulling her back. The redhead flinched and pulled away quickly, as if she were being burned by fire. The girl pulled back slightly and her eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She apologized and tore a corner of her worksheet out before handing it to Chloe. "I'm Beca." Was all Chloe heard before she walked away, her left hand clenched into a fist, the piece of paper held tightly in it.

The rest of the day went by without much commotion, Chloe shrunk away as usual, keeping to herself. She saw the girl—Beca—again during lunch, and she quickly avoided her, quickening her pace and making her way to the back garden again.

This time though, the gardener wasn't there, and she was relieved, to be honest. Chloe leant on the tree and slid down slowly, unraveling the piece of paper still tightly clutched in her hand. A phone number was scribbled on it, with the girl's name–Beca. Chloe rolled her eyes and twisted her lips.

_As if anyone wanted to be your friend. _Chloe pushed the thoughts out of her head and breathed deeply.

She crumpled the piece of paper up and shoved it into her bag before pulling her phone out and plugging her headphones in. Chloe shut her eyes and let the music take over her mind.

Chloe didn't see the girl again for the rest of the day. She walked home that afternoon, her headphones secured around her head and her arms tightly held to her sides. Just as she was about to reach her home, she saw the girl again. Chloe froze in her steps and stared at the moving van and a small family shuffling in and out of their house. She blinked twice and continued walking quickly away, determined not to let Beca see her.

Chloe was about to congratulate herself when she heard someone behind her.

"Hey!" Beca strode forward and stepped out from her porch. "You're Chloe right?"

Chloe stared at her and mutely nodded, feeling guilty suddenly about the ball of crushed paper in her bag.

"I just moved here." Beca pointed to the house behind her and motioned to her family. "My mom got sent here to work."

Chloe's gaze bore back into Beca's and her stomach fluttered at the smile on the girl's face. She arched an eyebrow, as if it would answer the girl.

_I didn't ask, dumbass._

"Do you live around here?" Beca asked, scanning the houses around her. Chloe nodded and jabbed her finger towards a house three houses away from Beca's. Beca's face lit up and she smiled wider. "Cool, we're sort of neighbors."

Chloe nodded and Beca gave her a smirk. "You don't seem to like to speak."

_Duh_.

"Don't find it necessary to speak." Chloe retorted and Beca grinned at her. A small smile appeared on Chloe's face as Beca cocked her head and nodded.

"Fair enough," the brunette stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Chloe nodded and stepped away, walking the remaining few steps to her house. She unlocked the door and caught a glimpse of the short girl three houses away before stepping in. She usually got the entire house, considering how her parents were always out.

That night, Chloe lay on her bed and retrieved the crumpled piece of paper from her bag. She unfurled it and whipped out her phone, holding both items up and staring intently at them.

Chloe's phone didn't have any contacts, she didn't feel the need for any. No one ever tried to contact her, not even her parents, she had their numbers memorized anyway. That night, as the moon shone brightly through her transparent window pane, Chloe saved her first contact.

**_Beca_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for Chloe and Beca being so out of character, I wanted to try something new, so.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I wish I was special, you're so fucking special. **_

_**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.**_

_**What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here. **_

__**—Creep, Radiohead**__

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hold On Till May: Chapter Three<strong>_

Chloe didn't think that Beca would be that cheerful, really. Imagine a short girl with dark hair and dark eyes, multiple piercings on her ears and tattoos at several areas, black eyeliner casting a shadow on her face._ Yep, that's Beca_. You'd think she'd be the type who keeps to herself all day and speaks few words, but that's not it. Chloe thinks that Beca speaks too much for her own good.

Chloe, on the other hand, looks like the kind who parties every night without her parents permission, she looked like she belonged in the most popular clique in the school. Or at least she used to look like that. The recent few months have taken their toll on her. Chloe has eye bags lining the underside of her puffy eyes, but mostly, she looked presentable. Maybe that's why the school hasn't taken note of her strange behaviors these few months. Chloe liked it this way.

The past two school days with Beca in it haven't changed much, Chloe still remained invisible, except for some moments when Beca would lock eyes with her across the hallway. Beca sits beside her for that one class, and somehow, Chloe found solace in that. Chloe doesn't give Beca the time or space to talk to her, she knew the brunette wanted to talk, but she quickens her pace every time Beca nears her, and she rushes home faster than usual, the brunette never caught up.

The weekend came and Chloe was more than relieved. She sat by her bed, strumming her guitar softly when the doorbell rang. Chloe cringed at the reverberating sound of the bell and pushed herself up, lowering the guitar and stepping out of her room. Her parents had left early, probably. They might've stayed out last night. Who knows. Chloe rolled her eyes and quickly rushed down the steps.

She was expecting the postman, maybe he needed her to sign something. Or some girl scouts selling their cookies. What she'd never expect was that once the door flung open, a brunette emerged. Chloe's eyes widened and she stepped back, hastily folding her arms across her chest. She became conscious about her attire, the t-shirt and her shorts did nothing to cover up her scars and healing wounds. Beca didn't notice though. The short girl smiled at Chloe.

"Hey," Beca chuckled. "I was thinking we could hang out? I bought coffee."

Chloe really couldn't turn the girl down when she gave the redhead that look and a slight pout when she saw Chloe's hesitance.

"Look I'm, kind of busy?" Chloe tried as she shuffled her legs such that they were crossing.

"Bullshit, Beale." Beca arched an eyebrow.

"How'd you get my surname?"

"Doesn't matter." Beca cocked her head to the left. "It's almost noon and you're still in your sleeping clothes, don't tell me that you're busy."

Chloe swallowed when Beca mentioned her attire, she just hoped Beca wasn't observant enough. Chloe nodded and let Beca in, clicking the door shut. Beca grinned and pressed the warm cup of coffee into Chloe's palms. Chloe quickly accepted it and mentally sighed in relief at the low lighting in her living area.

"Where are your parents?" Beca asked as she eyed the bare decorations around the house. Chloe merely shrugged as she led Beca up the stairs to her room. Chloe had a bad feeling about letting someone else into her room, as she opened her door, her stomach twisted, as if warning her. "Oh, and if it matters, I saw your family name on the postbox outside your house." Beca grinned cheekily.

"Your room looks nice." Beca commented as she stepped in. Chloe nodded and put her guitar away before sitting down on the edge of her bed and allowing Beca space.

"What do you want to do?" Chloe awkwardly ran her thumb along the warm cup still sitting in her hands. She pressed her thighs together as Beca plopped down onto her bed next to her.

"Let's get to know each other." Beca tried to ease Chloe up after noticing the tense redhead. "Let's play twenty questions."

Chloe bit her tongue as her eyes looked anywhere but Beca. She nodded eventually, pressing her arms to her thighs.

"I start?" Beca asked softly as she crossed her legs and Chloe nodded quickly. Beca licked her lips and scrunched her nose up. "Why're you so tense?"

Chloe's eyes widened as she pulled back slightly and pulled a pillow onto her lap. "I'm not." She pouted as she defended herself. Beca gave her a weird look before pulling herself closer to Chloe.

"Your eyebrows furrow when you're tense or when you get nervous." Beca pointed out as she gently rested a palm on Chloe's arm. Chloe almost flinched away but she resisted the urge to do so. Beca has noticed Chloe knitting her eyebrows together multiple times in the past half an hour or so.

"I do not." The redhead whispered loud enough.

"See!" Beca softly ran her thumbs across Chloe's eyebrows and Chloe pulled back. Beca sat back after noticing Chloe's obvious discomfort. "So, why don't you ask a question now?"

"Let's do something else." Chloe clasped her hands together. "How about watch a movie?"

Chloe almost laughed at Beca's disgusted face at the mention of movie. Beca belched and made a face. "Seriously?"

Chloe merely gave her a questioning gaze and Beca stood up. "I hate movies." Beca simply stated, giving Chloe a grin. Chloe felt her heart sink. She liked movies, she loved movies, in fact. They were one of the only things that helped her sometimes. She thought if Beca had similar interests as her, she would finally get a friend. _A friend sounds good._ Beca must've noticed Chloe's face fall because the redhead suddenly felt a dip in her bed again.

"Hey," Beca gently touched Chloe's shoulder. "We could watch a movie."

"I—it's okay." Chloe shook her head as her fingers unconsciously clasp onto her arm. She dug into it and winced slightly, she hoped Beca didn't notice. Beca wanted to pull Chloe into a hug but she knew better. Beca stood up and ran her fingers along Chloe's cobalt blue guitar standing by her desk.

Chloe's head swarmed with thoughts as her nails clawed discreetly into her wounds. She bit down on her lip as her vision blurred slightly. Beca's voice startled Chloe put of her thoughts, and Chloe pulled her hand away from her arm.

"May I?" Beca shot Chloe a glance and Chloe nodded before looking down again, as if the plain bed sheets were the most interesting thing ever. Beca picked the guitar up and strummed it slowly, she smiled and sat down next to Chloe again.

"You play?" Beca asked as she pressed a chord, strumming softly. Chloe nodded mutely as Beca started a rhythm on the guitar. As Beca started playing, Chloe felt her shoulders relax. And when Beca started singing, Chloe felt her mind going quiet, something it hasn't done in quite a while. Chloe let out a quiet breath as she watched Beca's fingers expertly dance across the guitar. Chloe almost let slip a smile, and Beca noticed.

Chloe's eyes struggled to keep themselves open as Beca continued singing softly and soothingly. Beca stopped the guitar and Chloe forced her eyelids open. Chloe didn't know why she trusted Beca. Maybe it was because of the hypnotic song she just sang, but Chloe knew better than that. As Beca opened her arms for Chloe, Chloe almost fell in immediately, but she refrained herself from doing so.

"You look like you need sleep." Beca murmured as Chloe's eyes fluttered tiredly. It was true, Chloe doesn't remember the last time she got a good night's sleep. The redhead merely nodded before curling up next to Beca, the brunette dropped her arms with a small sigh but her face lit up when Chloe's hand rose up to grasp hers.

_"Keep my nightmares away, Beca."_ Chloe whispered so softly she doubt Beca could hear, but as if on cue, Beca started singing again, and Chloe felt herself drift away.


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: ok sorry for taking so long but hey double update. this chapter's really really short, I apologize but the next one's longer. also screw me but I plan on starting another multi chapter (I've always wanted to write the soul mates prompt ok), I've already written the first two chapters so, I'll get to posting them soon I hope, anyway, enjoy these two chapters sorry for the long a/n.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've been the hope, and the doubt<br>The fear of breaking down  
>These insecurities until there's nothing left<br>—Long Live The Kids, We Are The In Crowd**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hold On Till May: Chapter Four<span>_**

Chloe avoided Beca after that afternoon. She didn't know why she's doing it, someone finally bothered about her and she's pushing her away.

Leave, Beca was going to leave. They all leave at one point or another, no one stayed long enough. Chloe figured the brunette would leave anyway, before she got further attached to the girl, she let her go.

Beca was annoying though, annoying in an endearing way. When Chloe avoided her in school, the short girl always finds her.

Beca found Chloe's hiding spot during breaks and as much as Chloe wants to push her away, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Chloe wants Beca in her life, heck she probably needs Beca, but no one needs her.

As hard as Chloe tries to avoid Beca, it's pretty much futile when she was her neighbor. Beca dropped things off at Chloe's house sometimes. A cup of coffee, a pack of Chloe's favorite chocolate, sometimes even flowers or small wrapped up gifts.

Chloe liked the gifts. She knew she should get Beca to stop but each time she tries, Beca brings over a bag of sweets, or a bouquet of flowers, and Chloe shuts up.

Chloe's been her own only hope in this world. She tries to keep her spirits up but she's slipping more and more often now.

It was a Tuesday evening, and with Beca sitting crossed legged next to her, Chloe suddenly realized that she hadn't touched her blade this week, that's an achievement for the redhead.

Chloe snapped out of her reverie when Beca bounced a little and passed Chloe her headphone. Chloe's lips curved upward unknowingly as she wordlessly slipped the headphone around her head. Beca hit the play button on her laptop and Chloe's eyes lit up.

Beca loved it when Chloe's eyes sparkle. It only happens when sees or hears something she adored, Beca noticed over the week. Chloe bobbed her head along to the rhythm and as the song faded out, a grin replaced the sullen look she usually wore. Beca mentally clapped herself on the back for making the redhead smile.

The brunette smiled at Chloe before quietly asking, "How was that?"

"That was amazing, Bec." Chloe paused and licked her lips. "One of your bests, I must say." She chuckled softly and Beca stared at her.

"You called me Bec." Beca said, a face splitting grin on her face.

"Uh sorry—" Chloe shuffled backwards on her bed. "It slipped out."

"No, no it's okay i—" Beca grinned at her. "I liked it."

"Yeah?" Chloe's posture visibly relaxed as Beca moved closer to her.

"Yeah." Beca whispered, slipping the headphones around her neck and letting her fingers fly across her keyboard again. Chloe loved watching Beca mix. It calmed her down, watching the way Beca shifted the knobs and blended the rhythms just with a flick of her fingers. She's been watching Beca mix for days, the brunette came over everyday and Chloe was actually thankful.

_And this time, just this time maybe, Chloe let someone in._


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: double updates woohoo**

* * *

><p><strong>You lost, a part of your existence<br>In the war, against yourself  
>—The Fault In Our Stars, Troye Sivan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span><em>Hold On Till May: Chapter Five<em>****

It wouldn't have lasted. Chloe knew nothing good ever lasted. Beca and Chloe's relationship improved tremendously over the past two months, Chloe was wary at first but she learnt to let go and let it happen normally.

Her mid term results returned, and that's pretty much everything her parents cared about—results. Everything went downhill, her progress was all thrown away. Chloe was never able to completely mute the noises and voices in her head but with Beca, they quiet down almost to the point of silence.

Of course, her parents didn't take her results well. They threw discouraging remarks at Chloe, the redhead cowering in front of her parents, the only people in the world who were supposed to love her even when all else has gone wrong.

_Did you even try?_

_Are you trying to anger us on purpose?_

_Why did I ever give birth to you?_

Chloe felt a tear slide down her cheek. She bit her tongue harshly as her fingernails dug into her forearm, where the scars where faint and healing. Her parents continued lashing out on her, waving the paper with the big red mark around in front of Chloe's face.

Chloe could only muster a weak apology before she stumbled into her room and locked the door. Chloe picked her phone up, unlocking it and holding it to herself as she curled up into a ball on her bed. She grabbed at her arm with her free hand, her nails digging painfully into her flesh. Chloe abruptly stood, pulling at her drawer and extracting the shiny silver metal. She pressed it between her fingers as her hands trembled.

Flinging her phone to her bed, Chloe slid down onto the ground, holding the blade to her wrist.

_No, no Chloe sto—_

Chloe slid the sharp metal across her scarred wrist, opening wound after wound as blood seeped out. Chloe watched, her eyes glazed over. She watched her blood slipping down her arm almost therapeutically, she watched as her other hand unconsciously slides the blade over and over her arm again and again.

But the voices didn't stop, and Chloe was feeling lightheaded. Her hand fell limp and the blade clattered onto the ground, blood stained. Chloe staggered over to her bed and fell onto it, her hand blindly grabbing for her phone. Her finger hovered over the only contact in her phone for a second before pressing down on it, immediately cursing herself afterwards.

_She doesn't deserve this._

_Don't call her._

_Go to hell._

The phone rang three times and Beca picked up, her voice cheerful. Chloe's head was throbbing, her arm stung but her heart was squeezing, she couldn't breath.

"Bec—" Chloe whimpered before the phone fell on the ground, Beca's concerned words being muffled by the carpet.

Chloe curled herself into a tight ball as she shivered and trembled on her sheets. The blood staining her clothes as her head screamed at her, her tears stung her face, her heart clenched painfully.

It wasn't five minutes later that Beca came crawling through Chloe's window. She'd done this a few times when Chloe's parents were surprisingly home.

"Shit!" Chloe heard a distorted voice as Beca came running towards her. "Chlo, Chloe." Beca blinked a few times as she took in the situation. She pulled Chloe into her lap, immediately slowing her actions when Chloe winced in pain. "Oh god, I have to get you to a hospital."

Chloe shook her head weakly twice, her hand reaching for Beca's.

"Okay, okay." Beca breathed, pulling Chloe so she sat fully in her lap. "Please, please keep your eyes open I'm going to clean you up okay?"

Chloe watched Beca's eyebrows furrow, her mouth twisting into a nervous frown and tears threatening to spill.

"Chloe?" Beca shook her a little and the redhead nodded. The brunette picked her up bridal style, surprised that she could muster so much strength at a time like this. She stumbled over to Chloe's bathroom, setting her down on the ground before pulling the first aid kit out after searching around.

"Look at me." Beca pushed a finger under Chloe's chin as she turned the water on. "If it hurts, squeeze my hand." Beca swallowed and directed the steady water stream at Chloe's bloodied arm, watching as Chloe's face contorted into a pained expression. She felt no pressure on her hand though, as Chloe bit down on her bottom lip harshly.

"Chloe." Beca squeezed her hand gently, she watched as Chloe's lip started to bleed while Chloe still refused to subject any force to Beca's hand. Beca watched as the water ran crimson down Chloe's forearm, her eyebrows furrowed. She leant forward and pressed her lips to Chloe's, and finally, Chloe squeezed her hand.

Beca kept her lips on Chloe's for a while, Chloe's eyes had fluttered shut and Beca finally turned the water off. Grabbing bandages, Beca carefully wrapped the sterile white cloth around Chloe's arm before securing it with tape.

"I'm no medical student," Beca laughed nervously, releasing Chloe's arm. "This is the best I can do."

Chloe started tearing, her eyes watering as Beca shoved the first aid kit back under the sink.

"Shh," Beca gently helped Chloe up as she guided them back to her bed.

"Why are you helping me?" Chloe let her tears fall, her lips still tingling from where Beca's were a few minutes ago.

"I care for you." Beca replied shortly after a few seconds of hesitation. "Please don't do that again."

Chloe laughed bitterly. "Sorry."

Beca merely shook her head before standing up and making her way to Chloe's closet. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts before heading back to Chloe, pressing the items into her hands.

"I'll uh, grab something to wear, if you don't mind?" Beca asked, her head cocked to the side. Chloe shook her head and watched as Beca grabbed a tank top and shorts from her closet before stepping into the bathroom again. Chloe slipped out of her bloodied shirt, quickly slipping her fresh shirt on before she caught sight of her scars. She did the same with her shorts, and by the time she was done, Beca came walking out from her bathroom.

The brunette wordlessly slipped into Chloe's bed, pulling Chloe to lie down with her as she pulled the sheets over them.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered so softly, Beca had to strain her ears to hear it. The brunette leaned down to press a kiss to Chloe's forehead.

"It's okay." Beca stifled a yawn as Chloe turned around to face her. "Go to sleep, Chloe."

"Are you not going to ask me what happened?" Chloe blurted out, her fingers clasping against her palms.

"You'll tell me when you want to." Beca licked her lips. "You always do."

Chloe's head screamed at her to never tell Beca anything, to stop being a burden in other's lives. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as she reached out for Beca. She tucked her head in the crook of Beca's neck and as Beca started drawing soothing circles into her back, the noises faded.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open for a second to interlock her hand with Beca's. She lay her head down again as her eyes fell shut tiredly, that night, she fell asleep listening to Beca's steady heartbeat.


End file.
